


Всё, что хочешь

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Юра прилетает в Алматы, и его встречает очень уставший Отабек.





	Всё, что хочешь

Что-то неладное Юра начал подозревать, когда Отабек написал, что не успевает встретить в аэропорту. И когда не вышел к подъезду как обычно, в груди защемило. У Отабека, если верить его Инстаграму, всё было зашибись, но то ж публичная страничка! Да даже по Ватцапу они то и дело повторяли друг другу: «А сказать не мог?» — когда каждый снова и снова сам разбирался в своих проблемах. Не потому, что стеснялся попросить помочь или не доверял, а потому, что просто не приходило в голову.

Так-то у самого Юры сейчас заживал голеностоп, а он об этом Отабеку не сказал ни слова — ерунда ведь. Только лодыжка стянута тейпом. Пройдёт. Уже почти прошло. Но Бека! Ну ёпт!

«Лежишь дома и молчком! Типа я тут так, мимо проходил. Вообще никто. Блядь, Бек! Мне мог рассказать?» — как они разругались всего пару месяцев назад! И… опять?

Дверь Юра тоже открыл сам, своим ключом — и Отабек даже не вышел навстречу.

— Я приезжаю к нему домой, полсуток в дороге! И что я вижу?

Отабек приподнялся на локте, виновато улыбнулся.

— Замотался, извини. Никаких травм в этот раз, честное слово.

Юра швырнул рюкзак в угол (лишь бы не спалиться с дурацким облегчением на лице, лишь бы не спалиться чуть неловкими движениями!) и подошёл к кровати.

— Ну рассказывай, чего у тебя такое, от чего ты замотался, — спросил он, и так зная, что у Отабека «замотался» начинается там, где другие уже подыхают. И не ошибся: — Погоди, у тебя вчера была репетиция шоу, сегодня прессуха. Потом ты к хореографу успел, вы утрясли программу и решали с деньгами. Ты вообще нормальный?

— Зато ты приехал, а я три дня свободен.

— Угу, только сейчас никакой.

Отабек улыбнулся и развёл руками: да, сам виноват.

— Я хотел тебя встретить в аэропорту.

— Ага. И поэтому пошёл в душ, жахнул энергетика, теперь даже заснуть не можешь. Ну и что мне с тобой делать?

— Всё, что захочешь.

Юра замер, по-быстрому достал из рюкзака смену белья.

— Сделаю, не переживай. Я мигом.

Когда он вернулся, Отабек валялся на кровати на боку с надвинутым на одно ухо наушником.

— Пришёл в себя?

— Не очень.

— И этот человек говорит мне про восстанавливаться и готовиться к сезону. Подвинься.

Отабек неохотно переполз в сторону, убрал побитые жизнью наушники. Юра не сдержал смешка — уставший Отабек выглядел до ужаса мило. Хотелось сгрести его под бок, обнять посильнее, поцеловать наконец-то… Не тянуться через экран и тысячи километров. Юра скинул на пол одежду, на тумбочку презервативы и завалился на кровать, залез под одеяло к пахнущему любимой туалетной водой Отабеку и замер. Только слышно было, как колотятся их сердца. Юра расслабился немного, пригрелся и затих, прислушиваясь к запахам и звукам. Рот сам собой растянулся в улыбку. Он приоткрыл глаза — с такой же улыбкой на него смотрел и Отабек.

Смотрел бы вечно. Не отпускал бы никуда. И чтобы Отабек смотрел в ответ.

И сам не выдержал этого взгляда — поцеловаться стало нужно ну очень сильно. Юра потянулся губами к губам, и Отабек лениво поддавался ему и его напору. Ленивый, сонный, послушный, желанный.

— Бека, — прошептал Юра. — Ты сказал «делай, что хочешь»?

Отабек жарко выдохнул ему в губы — смеялся, да?

— Лежи и не рыпайся.

Тот снова засмеялся, и тогда Юра поцеловал его как следует. Попробовал бы Отабек посопротивляться, попробовал бы перехватить контроль… Но он не пытался. Он по-настоящему покорно и немного лениво следовал за Юрой, а тот не спешил и не отпускал, пока сонный Отабек довольно не выдохнул и не попытался уложить ладонь ему на бедро — та, впрочем, всё равно сползла на покрывало. Внутри Юры поднялось что-то жаркое и жадное — так устал, что даже не может удержать руку на бедре. Такой Отабек…

Он не выдержал и снова прижался к нему; не прекращая целовать, двинулся губами вверх по скуле к виску. Оттуда — вниз по шее вдоль напряжённой мышцы, такой чувствительной к прикосновениям. Отабек дёрнулся под его лаской, выдохнул и сбился на вдохе. И по-прежнему не проявлял инициативы — от этого у Юры всё в голове плыло и пылало.

Он дёрнул зубами за ворот футболки, ругаясь (конечно же не всерьёз) на одну ленивую задницу, которая даже раздеться не изволила. Отабек самодовольно улыбнулся в ответ, зараза. И ладно. Юра задрал ему футболку сам — по правде, Отабек с задранной футболкой выглядел просто здорово, так… многообещающе. Налюбовавшись вдоволь, Юра стащил её через голову и поцеловал Отабека в солнечное сплетение, губами прошёлся вдоль нижних рёбер. Отабек вдохнул и замер на выдохе.

— Приподнимись-ка немного! — прошептал Юра ему в ухо, и когда Отабек послушался, стащил с него ещё и трусы, чтобы потом уже не отвлекаться, а заодно разделся и сам.

Теперь ничего не мешало. Поцелуями вдоль мышц пресса Юра пошёл ниже, к ногам, наверняка гудящим сейчас от напряжения. От этой ласки Отабек всегда смущался больше всего, но не сейчас: он откинулся на подушку, закрыл глаза и принимал все поцелуи, забыв о смущении. Пользуясь этим, Юра припал губами к внутренней стороне бедра. Как же хорошо. Как он себе представлял их встречу! — и снова реальность оказалась лучше фантазий.

Юра приоткрыл глаза. У Отабека уже вовсю стояло, но он по-прежнему не шевелился, ждал, пока за него всё сделают, зараза. Ленился.

Дурацкая мысль пробралась в голову, и Юра не удержал смешок.

— М?

— Хочу проверить кое-что, — отмахнулся Юра и без предупреждения забрал член Отабека до самой глотки.

Отабек подавился воздухом и вскинул бёдра вверх так, что Юра закашлялся — ага, значит, бёдрами ему двигать не лень. Но стоило дать немного привыкнуть, и он разлёгся поудобнее, чуть раздвинув ноги. «Всё-таки ему лень» — подумал Юра и начал двигаться сам, поглядывая то и дело на Отабека. Лицо у того оставалось как будто спокойным, а хотелось довести его до потери всех приличий.

Как и обещал, он делал всё, что захочется: ласкал не так, чтобы Отабек кончил побыстрее, чтобы ему в минуту сорвало крышу. Ритм? Какой ритм, он его сразу проебал и просто играл членом во рту: дразнил, забирал поглубже, пока хватало дыхания и сил. Где-то он вычитывал про премудрости минета — то ли на женском форуме, то ли на гейском — и теперь хотел проверить, что там понаписали. Правда, что можно доставить долгое и неземное удовольствие, если чередовать плавные движения с быстрыми рывками, не давая привыкнуть и понять, на каком ты свете? Вот так, медленно опускаться на член до предела и обратно, с плотно стиснутыми губами, а потом заглотить разом. А если вибрировать горлом по члену?

Сегодня он хотел проверить всё, что не получалось в прошлые разы, когда он слишком увлекался одной простой целью: чтобы Отабек поскорее кончил ему в рот.

И, наверное, на форумах и в дурацких статейках кое в чём не врали, потому что Отабек низко постанывал, запрокидывал голову и по-прежнему не двигался, не поощрял рукой в волосах и безоговорочно принимал всё, что мог дать ему Юра. От этой податливости вело ужасно, и скоро Юра забыл про все приёмчики и советы из статей, и начал просто тереться лицом о пах, то вылизывая, то принимаясь с жаром сосать, пока хватало дыхания.

— Юр-ра, Юрочка, хватит, пожалуйста.

Юра ещё разок провёл языком по вене и подобрал выступившую каплю. «Всё, что захочешь?». Он огляделся, сгрёб свободную подушку.

— Приподними бёдра, ну давай.

До Отабека даже дошло не сразу — он в себя-то пришёл только после шлепка по бедру, но зато как понял, так послушался тут же, сам же и подтянул ноги к груди — Юра чуть не застонал в голос. От одного вида можно было кончить, от этой покорности, от того, как за подтянувшимися яйцами открывается вид на сухой, пока ещё и тесно сжатый вход.

Смазка нашлась прямо в кровати — пряталась под подушкой.

— А кое-кто вчера дрочил, — вкрадчиво отметил Юра и снова наделся горлом на член.

Отабек вскрикнул в полный голос — ого! — и сильнее развёл бёдра руками.

— Юра.

Вставить хотелось ужасно. До пятен в глазах. Только представить, что он сначала пальцами, а потом… Но больше этого хотелось ублажить Отабека, чтобы тот окончательно потерял голову и забылся напрочь.

И ещё одно желание пробралось под корку, едва он только увидел, как Отабек раскрывается для него.

— Хочу кое-что попробовать, — прошептал Юра. — Скажешь, если не понравится.

Не давая Отабеку задуматься или возразить, он провёл языком по члену вниз — от устья и по стволу, продолжил влажную линию по яйцам и, замявшись на секунду, спустился ниже. Отабек над ним сдавленно ахнул. Нравится? Ведь нравится же? Юра ещё раз скользнул языком вперёд и назад, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и стонам Отабека. Самому Юре точно нравилось и хотелось больше. Он провёл языком вокруг входа и толкнулся внутрь. Мышцы не пускали, удалось протиснуться разве что самым кончиком — и ладно. Пальцами он немного растянул вход и всё-таки проник чуть глубже. Чтобы Отабек потерял голову… Да он сам терял голову от того, как беспомощно и жадно подрагивали мышцы под его языком.

— Юра, Юрочка, пожалуйста, Юрочка, — всхлипнул Отабек. Юра лизнул ещё разок, и Отабек вздрогнул всем телом.

— Хорошо-хорошо, не буду больше дразнить, — Юра успокаивающе погладил его по бедру. — Сейчас.

Смазка валялась там, где он её оставил, презервативы тоже рядом — хорошо. В висках отдавалось частое-частое биение сердца, а руки у Юры, оказывается, тряслись вовсю, едва сумел натянуть презерватив.

— Сразу, да? — спросил на всякий случай, и Отабек слабо кивнул в ответ. — ОК.

Он отстранился и поднялся на колени, подтянул Отабека за бёдра к себе. Рассудка ещё хватило на то, чтобы смазать и себя, и Отабека, плеснуть немного на вход, и…

— Ну, поехали.

Удерживать себя он уже не мог. Член на удивление легко двинулся внутрь — Отабек не зажимался и охотно впускал его до конца. Юра выдохнул, но помогло мало: мышцы обхватили жарко и плотно. Как тут не сорваться? Если Отабек продолжит его так сжимать… Если… 

Отабек закинул ему ноги ему на плечи…

— Бека!

…и заставил наклониться к себе. Легче не стало. То, что Юра видел теперь отчётливо и в упор, было за гранью всех приличий: расширенные зрачки, взгляд в никуда, приоткрытый рот. Он качнул бёдрами, и у Отабека закатились глаза, он слабо простонал что-то и подался навстречу. Ещё одно движение — и Отабек вцепился в простыню.

Оттягивать не было смысла — они оба были почти на пределе. Юра устроился поудобнее и обхватил влажный от смазки член Отабека. Хорошо, что заранее подумал: теперь член Отабека легко и приятно скользил в руке, и Юра мог двигаться быстро, жёстко, стискивать сильнее и большим пальцем касаться головки — движение, ещё одно, и Отабек выгнулся, почти соскочив с Юриного члена, но тот вернул его на место и загнал до упора.

Обхватывало горячо, туго, сжимало, пульсировало — Юра подался вперёд, ещё раз и ещё, и сорвался, почти сложив Отабека пополам.

Кажется, его даже выключило. Когда он смог открыть глаза, Отабек всё ещё тихо постанывал под ним и всхлипнул, когда Юра, приподнявшись чудовищным усилием, вытащил из него так почти и не опавший член — кажется, они могли бы прямо сейчас пойти на второй круг.

Отабек не просто сполз — прямо-таки свалился с подушки на бок. Юра вытер его, вздрагивающего от малейшего прикосновения, и улёгся рядом. Отабек тут же обнял его, прижался всем телом — руки легли на талию, бедро к бедру, нога скользнула по щиколотке — и замерла. Чёрт.

— Это не травма, так, ерунда. Бек, правда!

Отабек закинул ногу ему на бедро, ткнул головой в грудь: «Поговорим об этом потом».

Юра бы многое мог сказать: "Это совсем не то же, что у тебя в тот раз!" или: "Я доверяю, просто волновать не хотел". И даже: "Я тебя так трахнул сейчас, а ты!..". Не сказал бы никогда, конечно. Да и Отабек уже уснул, устроившись на Юрином плече. 

Юра улыбнулся, провёл пальцем по щеке — Отабек пробурчал что-то сквозь сон и закинул руку на пояс. Телефон валялся в коридоре, и даже отсюда было видно — подмигивал свежими уведомлениями и новостями, прицепившись к домашнему вай-фаю. Проверить бы…

Юра скосился на Отабека. 

Не проверить. Не ребёнок, потерпит без телефона. Лучше он ещё немного посмотрит, как спит уставший, заезженный (им самим заезженный!) Отабек.


End file.
